tucker randomness!
by robin-girl13
Summary: a story about what tuck did when his two best freinds were out on a date..hints of dannyxsam totel randomness


**Danny phantom!! Tucker Foley Randomness one shot............................... **

**This is an extremely random story **

Tucker Foley roamed the streets of Amity Park board to death of waiting for his two friends to return from there date "_I don't know what they have against me being a third wheel" _He thought to himself

But then he remembered the heart warming conversation he had, had with his friends earlier

"Tucker it's not that we don't want you around" Tuck nodded his head but the words seemed to go through one ear and out the other as they left his friend Danny's lips "it's just that the whole point of a 'date' is that we get to spend time together and more importantly without you"

His friend Sam continued, but tuck merely shrugged and turned up the volume on his P.D.A and the rest of the words that were spoken were basically mimed

Tucker continued to walk throw the park until he reached a fermiluer house that belonged to the Fenton's, he walked to the door "I can wait for Danny here" he considered

He knocked on the door only to find it answered by Danny's older sister jazz, she was as flawless as always, "hey tucker, can I help you" tucker plan and simply walked throw the door

"no, I'm just waiting for Danny, and Sam" he then began walking to Danny's room un till he heard some strange noises Frome basement (or where ever they keep the ghost portal) he walked down the stairs only to see jack Fenton working on some of his weird ghost tracing devises "hay Mr. Fenton what's up"

He began to mumble about some guy named inviso-bill "if only he knew that was Danny" tucker whispered to himself "if only he knew" he then began to head for the door "tucker if you're going to Danny room can you bring those with you" asked jack

"Shore Mr. Fenton" he replied he picked up a small mechanical devise with the words 'Fenton music playing tool" he did as Mr. Fenton asked and brought it to Danny's room he sat on the bed silently and bored to death

A few minutes past as he picked up the small mp3 and put the head phones in his ears he went throw many unknown songs until he reached a fermiluer one Ember McClain- remember he began to smile very, very brightly and then began to sing

'_it was, it was September" _he sang in a off tone voice he then began to remember the time he, Danny and Sam battled ember and how he idolized her he then continued he had skipped most of the words and gone straight to the cores

"Ember...you will remember, Ember one thing remains ember so warm and tender....you will remember my name" you would expect his voice to mend to the song but his voice sounded like something was being killed

He finely reached the dialogue part of the song "HELLLO AMETY PARK, TELL ME WHO YOU LOVE" he stood silently awaiting a answer, he then decided to obviously answer himself

(Considering there was no one there)

"TUCKER FOLEY WOOHOO" he yelled as if he was in a large crowed at a concert, he then happened to walk past the window where he saw his friends entering the large house, he placed down the musical device and sat on the bed, as Danny and Sam entered he smiled "how was your date? He asked sincerely

"As good as it gets want to go to nasty burger and get some food? "Shore" he replied happily

**Later that night........**

Danny entered his room, in hope of some sleep but he realized he had not yet checked his emails "hmm..... I wonder who left the webcam on?" he questioned to himself

He watched in amazement as his friend danced back and forth, across the computer screen, he then broke out into a hysteric laugh "I have to show Sam!" he said in chuckles he carelessly hit the send button still chuckling in glee he then prepared for sleep

**The next day at school........**

Danny walked throw the school attempting to locate his friends, he saw the sitting in the school yard "SAM, SAM DID YOU GET MY EMAIL" he yelled as he sprinted to them "Danny what are you talking about" she replied calmly "the one I sent you last night" he continued "wait if you didn't get the email then who did they looked over to a pack of teens that were all hovering and giggling over there Mobil phones Danny looked closer as he saw the video he had sent Sam last night, tucker stood there motionless, he then stared at Danny

"You see me dace once and now the whole school knows about it" he yelled

"Ummmm...." he cloudent thinks of what to say "I'm going to walk around maybe if I don't stand here for too long nobody will notice me" he replied

"THER HE IS, THAT'S HIM THAT'S TUCKER FOLEY!!!" a group of squealing girls yelled

"WHAT?" the group of girls swarmed around him

'It looks like tuck might have to thank you for that" said Sam

"as long as he doesn't hate me" Danny replied kissing his girlfriend on the cheek they watched the girls gather around tuck for no reason at all "do you want to go get a nasty burger" he asked "shore why not" she replied they walked out of the school hand in hand leaving there friend being basically attacked by a swarm of girls that were hypnotised by a crush.


End file.
